


All in

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Zlatan Ibrahimović / Ante Rebić
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	All in

Златан всегда ценил хороший сон. Он никогда не был засоней, а философия боевых искусств за долгие годы воспитала в нём стойкую привычку просыпаться немногим позже рассвета, когда тело, дух и природа могут прийти в максимальную гармонию, настроив сознание на продуктивную работу… Златан предпочитал умалчивать, что рассветы в его мировоззрении существовали исключительно шведские, потому что вставать в три часа ночи, когда над Италией поднималось солнце, у него не было ни малейшего желания. Впрочем, даже в Швеции рассветы приходили рано, и в часы своего отдыха Златан пристально следил за качеством и непрерывностью своего сна.

Поэтому сказать, что он был очень раздражён, проснувшись от меткого и крайне профессионально поставленного удара чьей-то пятки по ягодицам, значило сказать если не ничего, то крайне мало. Златан сонно моргнул. Раз. Ещё раз. Может быть, болезненный (прежде всего, для его гордости и самооценки) пинок под задницу ему только приснился, и Златан, пусть и недовольный таким пробуждением, всё же мог немедленно заснуть снова? Но удар повторился, переместился куда-то ниже, кажется, весьма стратегически приходясь в те места, возможные синяки на которых не станут причиной нежелательных повреждений мышц и дискомфорта на тренировках.

Златан завозился на постели, выворачиваясь из плена покрывала, и уставился злобным, как он надеялся, взглядом на причину своего пробуждения. Анте выглядел… интересно. Весь взлохмаченный, немного даже нахохлившийся, похожий на разъярённую ворону со своими всклокоченными короткими волосами и вытянутыми в сторону Златана ногами. Он был одет в одни трусы, и в другое время Златан бы непременно оценил, как от этих резких движений под загорелой упругой кожей Анте выделяются, напрягаясь, сильные мышцы и, возможно, даже сосредоточенное разъярённое выражение его лица. Но сейчас он хотел оценивать только свой сон, которого его абсолютно несправедливо лишали.

Златан молча вскинул бровь, рассчитывая, что ему не придётся напрягать ещё и голосовые связки после пробуждения, и Анте поймёт всё, что нужно, по его мимике. К чести Анте, он Златана не подвёл.

— Молилась ли ты на ночь, Дездемона? — вкрадчиво спросил Анте, и Златан почувствовал непреодолимое желание немедленно отплатить Анте той же монетой и спихнуть его с кровати, прежде чем завернуться в покрывало и вернуться ко сну. Мелочный мстительный порыв удалось победить небольшой дыхательной гимнастикой, а вместо этого Златан уставился на Анте колким уверенным взглядом, который обычно использовал с целью доказать окружающим его идиотам всё их скудоумие. — А косы заплетала?

— Ребич, либо говори внятно, либо дай мне поспать, — сонно прохрипел Златан, не желая даже пытаться скрыть раздражение от шарад Анте.

— Я вот тоже хочу поспать, а не просыпаться от удушья, потому что твои грёбаные волосы забились мне в рот. — Златан рефлекторно зачесал волосы со лба назад, подспудно отметив, что некоторые прядки и правда были подозрительно влажными.

— Кто ж виноват, что ты так ко мне липнешь, что ешь мои волосы во сне. — Признавать свою вину (ещё бы знать в чём: он же не контролирует свои волосы) Златан, естественно, не собирался, и Анте прищурился, чутко уловив в его словах попытку перевести стрелки на самого Анте.

— Виноват тот, кто отрастил такие патлы и не соизволил их перед сном даже в хвост собрать, — так же едко ответил Анте, и Златан отчётливо понял в этот момент, что Анте настроен на долгий неконструктивный диалог на повышенных тонах, но никак не на сон.

— От хвоста ночью голова болит. — Златан отмахнулся и попытался устроиться на подушке снова, надеясь уснуть быстрее, чем Анте придёт в голову новый аргумент, но Анте, не лыком шит, пресёк манёвр ловким ударом в голень. — Нападающий хренов… ты меня с мячом перепутал?!

— А ты меня с чем перепутал, раз волосы в рот запихиваешь?! — Анте, не сдерживая свои яростные порывы, пнул его ещё раз. — Я многое могу вытерпеть из того, что ты мне в рот запихивал, но точно не волосы!

— Так, надоел. — Златан волевым решением прервал бесперспективный спор, лениво сполз с кровати, не разворачиваясь из одеяла, прихватил свою подушку и величественно уплыл в сторону гостевой спальни, зевая на ходу. — Я ухожу спать, а ты тут пинай кого хочешь сколько твоей душе угодно.

Анте фыркнул, не уверенный, доволен он таким исходом или раздосадован (спать с тёплым большим Златаном как ни крути было очень комфортно), и улёгся спать обратно, решив, что извинится за сорванный сон перед наверняка ворчливым Златаном завтра.

Но когда на следующий день после утренней тренировки Браим подсел к нему на скамейку в раздевалке, подпихнув бедром, и бросил на колени телефон с открытой историей из аккаунта Златана с подписью «all in», Анте понял, что одним извинением он вряд ли сумеет отделаться. Если его величество желало мстить и язвить, Анте точно знал, что это может затянуться надолго.


End file.
